Sonny With a Chance of Eating Skittles
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: Sonny bought a bag of skittles and didn't think it would ever be more then her favorite candy. Chad saw an opportunity and he took it. What happens and what does it have to do with said candy? Channy fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this idea came to me and so i wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonny with a chance. i don't even own the bag of skittles i wish i did though.**

**ENJOY!!!!!  
**

Sonny With a Chance of Eating Skittles

Sonny was sitting down in the cafeteria an unopened bag of original flavor Skittles lay in front of her. She was debating on whether to eat them now or wait until the end of rehearsal. She looked away from the bag and then looked back at it wiggling her nose the temptation was too great to handle. She hated temptation all because of Chad Dylan Cooper. Everyday he tempted her and everyday she stopped that temptation well…he stopped it for her by doing something that was so CDC not Chad.

_I swear it's like that guy has three personalities. There's CDC the side that the press sees, egotistical, arrogant, and well of course self-centered. There's Chad Dylan Cooper who embraces drama and acting. Then there's Chad, who is sweet, caring, and cute. Too bad he only shows that side to me…ugh along with the other two. Ahhh I love all three sides to him what's wrong with me?_ she thought.

Chad glanced over at Sonny who was sitting all alone clearly in deep thought. He smiled and motioned for his cast to go away. They obeyed him and stalked out of the cafeteria back to stage two. He spotted the bag of Skittles and smiled smugly. He strongly disliked how much he liked her and hadn't done anything about it but had decided right then and there to do something about it. His plan started with that candy. He walked up to her.

"Hey there Sonshine." he said causing her to jump. She caught the 'Sonshine' and blushed which caused him to smirk. "I knew it."

"What do you know Cooper?" she asked standing up so that she was at eye-level with him. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching and their lips were inches apart. She didn't pull away she only blushed when he snaked his arm around her waist sending a warm surge throughout her body. "Chad?"

"You want me as much as I want you." he said. She shivered when his warm breath hit her face.

"Yeah and you want me as much as I want you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair.

"Maybe even more." he said.

He closed the gap between their lips. Her eyes widened at first but then she closed them as she realized that she was kissing all three sides of Chad Dylan Cooper the guy she was completely and irrevocably in love with. He didn't force her to reply but she did she enjoyed the warm tingles she felt. His free hand managed to grab the bag of Skittles before joining his other around her waist. As soon as he had secured the candies he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to go too fast for he liked the warm tender feeling he was getting. Too soon they broke apart for air.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked into his sparkly blue eyes. Something in her mind clicked and told her that he too was completely and irrevocably in love with her and she was sure that he had come to that realization too. He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his chest.

"I have to go." he said.

"Me too." she said sadly.

"Well I have this bag of Skittles you want to meet me in my dressing room after rehearsal so we can eat them together." he said in a deep husky voice that had her completely hypnotized.

"Okay." she said.

He released her and backed away slowly. She turned back to see her bag of Skittles she'd share her bag with him too. When she saw that it was gone she rolled her eyes. "Really, Chad, really?" she said angrily and walked after him.

She didn't have to go far seeing as he was leaning on the wall a little bit away from the cafeteria. He gave her one of his signature smirks as she walked up to him. She slapped his shoulder.

"Yes really." he said giving her a small kiss on the lips. Which washed away all of her anger. "Do you still want to share these or do you want to go back to thinking about eating them?"

"I think I'll share."

"See you then." he said walking down the hallway. He stopped when he was around the corner and backed up so that she could see him. "Oh and Sonny you do know that this is the way it has to be."

"I know." she said.

She didn't mind that he had to be all three sides of Chad. That's who he is and that's who she loves.

"Alright then. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that said the two of them eagerly waited for rehearsal to end.

**I thought it was cute. tell me what you think and thanks for reading this. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am continuing this idea.  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonny with a chance. i don't even own the bag of skittles i wish i did though.**

**ENJOY!!!!!  
**

Sonny With a Chance of Eating Skittles

Twani looked at her cast mate and her friend. She noticed that all throughout rehearsal Sonny wore a huge smile on her face and the fact that she didn't know why was killing her. She eyed Sonny from her mirror as she absentmindedly applied her favorite lipstick over and over again. She watched as Sonny checked her phone and wondered what it was that she was waiting for. _Gasp! Could she be going on a date? _She asked herself. Sonny smiled widely as she looked at the time on her phone. _Mackenzie Falls _was done with rehearsal. she got up and stared for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere." Sonny answered.

"Oh and where's that and are you going to meet someone at this place that you're going to?" Tawni asked.

"It's somewhere and yes I'm meeting someone. I can't be late so bye." Sonny said running out of the room before Tawni could ask anymore questions.

Chad stood in his dressing room in nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans. He looked at the rack of shirts in front of him and decided to go with the navy blue button up. He put it on and grabbed his black blazer and put it on. He dimmed the lights and walked over to the table he had brought in for this moment. At the center of the table was a crystal bowl filled to the top with the original flavored skittles he had taken from Sonny and some wild berry flavored skittles he had told his manager to go get.

Sonny took a deep breath and prepared herself. She knocked on the door and it was opened by an incredibly breathtaking version of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sonshine." he said in a deep hypnotic voice that made her blush. He smirked when she did so. "I have that much of an affect on you Munroe."

"Only part of you does, the other parts not so much." She said teasingly. _Every part of him affects me in ways that make me melt._ She thought. "Do I have an affect on you?"

"Only always." he said huskily causing her to blush even deeper. He chuckled and took her hand and led her inside. She gasped at how he had his room set up. "What?"

"You did all this just so we could eat skittles?" She asked waving her hand at the small round two person table and at the room.

"It wasn't that hard and I want this to be special because you deserve it." he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver as his warm breath hit the side of her face. "Now if you are done marveling at the brilliance that CDC has created we can get on with our appointment.'

Sonny turned to look at him, she rolled her eyes and he smirked. He walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her and she sat down. He sat on the opposite side. He motioned for her to start eating and she did. He took a couple of skittles and ate them. They both reached inside the bowl and their hands touched. Sonny looked into Chad's blue eyes, they seemed to be filled with love and longing. He wanted her. Chad gazed into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes, they were saying words to Chad that fell into the category of want and longing. She wanted him. Sonny felt her face get warm the longer he stared at her with those eyes. Chad found it hard to sit there, he wanted so much to kiss her, to feel her soft lips against his, to feel the warm tingles he felt when he did, and most of all to have her in his arms close to him. Sonny him to kiss her, she wanted to feel his lips against hers, she wanted the warm tingles that she felt when they touched much like the ones she feels now as their hands touch only stronger, and most of all to be in his arms close to him.

"Chad." she said softly taking her hand off of his only to be sad when the tingles and warmth went away.

"Sonny." he said taking a couple of skittles and sticking them in his mouth one at a time. There came a knock and they both groaned. Chad walked to answer the door. "What?!"

"Jeez why so angry?" Tawni asked. trying to shove past him and into his dressing room. "You going to let me in?"

"No and lets see you ruined my time so what do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Do you know where Sonny is? She left after rehearsal and during rehearsal she was acting funny so I'm curious to see why."

"No I do not know where Sonny is now if you don't mind I'm busy." he said closing the door before she could say anything

He pressed his ear to the door and turned around only when he no longer heard Tawni's footsteps. He saw Sonny sitting on his couch fighting back laughter. He glared at her which caused her laughter to come out. He sat down at the edge of his coffee table in front of her. He lifted her head and stared into her brown eyes.

"Now where were we?" he asked in that husky voice that made Sonny shudder with delight.

"I don't know if we were exactly somewhere but I know that I wanted to be there." she said quietly.

"Really." he purred.

"Yes." she said watching him as he sat down next to her.

She turned her body so that she was facing him. He pulled her onto his lap and snaked his arms around her waist. He crushed his lips onto hers and began kissing her. His tongue begged for entrance and she granted it. They battled for dominance and he was surprised that she was fighting hard, he of course managed to win. They took a short pause for air after which they began to kiss again. She traced circle patterns on his back before entangling her hands in his perfect golden hair. They broke apart again.

"There's a bowl of skittles sitting at the table waiting for us." he said.

"I know we shouldn't keep them waiting." she said and he kissed her nose.

She got off of him and they went back to eating the skittles. After they had finished the bowl her drove her home. He kissed her goodbye.

"Love you Sonshine." he said.

"Love you too Chad." she said.

He kissed her forehead and walked down the hallway. She went inside when she could no longer see him. She touched her lips with her fingers. _Wow he sure leaves a lasting impression._

** tell me what you think and thanks for reading this. (:**


End file.
